In the past two decades, advances in digital electronic technology have led to a rapid growth in the area of entertainment oriented consumer electronic devices. In particular, portable electronic devices such as audio CD players, FM/AM radio receivers, and even television or video tape/disc players have become increasingly popular among consumers as they have become small, lightweight, and easy for an individual to carry.
While quite popular with consumers, the mass storage type devices (audio CD, video tape/disc) typically suffer from motion induced distortion otherwise known as bouncing or skipping. These problems arise, in part, as a result of the required motion of the mass storage medium during normal operation. That is, in the case of an audio CD or a video disc, the disc which comprises the storage medium is typically spun or rotated at a relatively high speed while the information stored on the disc is read by an associated read head. Proper and precise alignment of the read head with respect to the spinning storage medium must be maintained at all times in order to insure error free reading of the stored data. Such precise alignment is often difficult to maintain when the audio or video player is being used in manner which is conducive to extreme vibration or mechanical shock. In practice, mechanically harsh activities such as jogging or running are common among users of portable electronics, particularly with regard to the use of portable audio CD players. In such cases, skipping or bouncing artifacts induced in the CD player can seriously impair the overall performance of the player.
With further regard to the recreational athletic activities of portable electronics consumers, it is often the case such consumers will carry not only an audio CD player for entertainment purposes, but also a cellular telephone for safety and security. Although such equipment provides the desired entertainment/security services to the athletically active consumer, the need to carry multiple pieces of equipment is generally viewed as inhibiting or impairing to their athletic endeavors.
Therefore, there is and continues to be a need for a practical and efficient technique for incorporating the functionality of audio and/or video playing devices within wireless communications devices such as cellular telephones.